These Wounds Wont Seem To Heal
by LilVampireNinja
Summary: Sakura is assigned a mission to bring Sasuke back, but can she handle it? Can she face who Sasuke has become and who she has become? Some twists and strange turns in this story. Sasu-X-Saku! Ending will be unusaul! Warning:-No happy ending here! FINISHED!
1. Just Another Day?

These wounds wont seem to heal

Chapter 1 - Just another day???

The sun shines brightly through the blinds causing the young girl to wake from her peaceful sleeping, her name is Sakura Haruno a medic ninja working for the 5th hokage Tsunade. She rubs her eyes and sits up looking at the old team 7 photo on her bedside table, she picks it up and sighs placing it gently back down.

Sakura sits on the edge of her bed for a few minutes looking at the ground and quickly wipes away her tears. _**No I must be strong!**_ She gets up and walks to her wardrobe, grabbing her usual white shorts and pink top. After changing she slips on her pink leaf headband and looks at herself in the mirror. Smoothing down her hair, she sighs touching the short bangs which used to fall past her shoulders.

Sakura walks outside into the fresh air and walks along the pathway towards the bridge, she walks on the bridge and leans against the railings staring in at the lake. It had been a year since Sasuke had left and all the while, Sakura felt like a piece of her was missing. She sighs and bows her head and suddenly a voice calls "Sakura?"

She looks up "Sasuke kun?" but her smile soon faded when she found no one there must be your imagination again Sakura she sighs.

"Sakura?"

She frowns _**great! Now I'm hearing Naruto's voice**_ Naruto taps her on the shoulder,

"Sakura Chan are you alright?" he asks. She turns to him,

"Oh! Hi Naruto" She rubs the back of her head "who me? Yeah I'm fine" she looks away. Naruto frowns,

"Meh! Well if you say so." Sakura smiles and nods,

"Anyways, what are you doing here Naruto?"

"Granny Tsunade sent me, she says she needs to speak to you urgently" he looks at her. Sakura's smile drops and she looks serious,

"Right ok, thanks Naruto" She quickly runs off towards Tsunade's office and Naruto waves,

"Ok bye Sakura Chan!" and watches her go.

Sakura arrives at the door of Tsunade's office, she knocks on the door "come in" came the answer. Sakura opens the door and walks in,

"Tsunade Sama" she bows her head and looks up "You wanted to see me?" She asks. Tsunade smiles "Oh hi Sakura San! Yes I have a mission for you" her faces becomes all serious.

Sakura looks confused "a mission really?"

Tsunade smiles and nods "that's right" on seeing Sakura's face she adds "Sakura, you have became a lot stronger, so I have faith in you, that gives me the confidence that you can carry out a mission on your own"

Sakura frowns "wait! No backup? But Tsunade Sama…" She tries.

"No buts, Sakura I know you can take care of yourself and right now I need you to prove me right, besides I didn't say you wouldn't have any backup, I just meant that you can do this mission alone and if you need backup, then rest assured there will be some ninja ready to come to your aid" Tsunade says turning to some paperwork on her desk "Sasuke Uchiha has been spotted near here and he's now working for Orochimaru, your mission is very simple….you must bring him back Sakura."

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura starts, her eyes full of hope.

Tsunade frowns "Sakura remember he's not the Sasuke you once knew and loved, but you're the best person for this mission, you can make him see sense" Tsunade stands up "…but Sakura listen if the odds are against you, do not hesitate to kill Sasuke…." She says. Sakura looks at Tsunade Sama "….that's an order" Tsunade dismisses Sakura with her hand and turns her back to her "oh and one more thing, your mission starts tomorrow morning, so be prepared and I'll meet you here at 9 o'clock….you may go now" Tsunade gathers up her paperwork and Sakura walks out of the room and shuts the door.

She leans against it and takes a deep breath _**why me Tsunade Sama?**_ She slowly walks away with her head down. Sakura sits on the bench outside the academy placing her head in her hands, her brows furrowed **_No I have to do this mission, no matter the consequences even if it means giving up my own life, I would do anything for this village._ **She places her hands on her lap and looks up at the tree where she once saw Sasuke stand along time ago, she clenches her fists besides Sasuke is gone and so have my feelings for him Sakura sighs "Come on Sakura, we both know that's not true" she tells herself.

Naruto is playing ninja with Konohamaru, Sakura looks over to them _**he's still playing ninja that is sooo lame**_ she frowns. She overhears Konohamaru say,

"awwww come on boss, I can do better I promise, please let me try again."

Naruto sighs "No that's enough for today, keep practising and then one day you may be as great a ninja as me hehehe" he laughs and puts his hands behind his head, his eye twitches _**even though that's very unlikely.**_

Konohamaru looks at him and nods "ehh, ok" Naruto notices Sakura looking over at them and grins, he turns to Konohamaru "Ok well I'm going now cya" he starts to walk towards Sakura and waves "Hi Sakura Chan!"

She looks at him "Hey Naruto!" **_great what does he want?_** she sighs. He sits down next to her and looks at her,

"Are you alright?" He looks concerned.

She looks away "yea I'm fine"

"Sakura?" He looks at her. She turns to face him "what is it?" he finishes.

"Well Tsunade Sama assigned me on a mission…." she starts.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto interrupts.

"…a mission that I must do alone Naruto" She looks at him.

"What?What?What?" he asks eagerly.

Sakura sighs "I have to bring Sasuke back" Naruto is silent for a minute and then he frowns,

"Sasuke!? How come I'm not assigned to this mission too?" he cries.

Sakura looks at him "Naruto, Tsunade Sama wants me to do this mission alone and I must obey her orders, no matter my feelings…" She stands up. Naruto looks at her,

"Sakura I…" he starts, she turns to face him and glares,

"Don't! Don't try to tell me you understand what I'm going through, you have no idea of the pain I have been through, no one does" She turns her back to him and her fists start shaking "If I want to be as strong as I can, I must do this alone, but know this I will take pity from no one" and with that said, she walks off in the direction of her house. Naruto watches her leave wide eyed,

"Sakura… Chan…" he mumbles and looks down.

well if u like it soo far plz read and review my story and i'll update asap


	2. Day Of The Mission

Chapter 2 - The day of the mission

Sakura is standing outside Tsunade's office and looks at her watch "nine o'clock where is she?" Tsunade suddenly comes bustling up the hallway clutching a lot of paperwork,

"Oh Sakura, good morning you're early aren't u?" She looks confused and looks at her watch tapping it "it's only quarter to nine."

Sakura looks at Tsunade "what? But my watch says it's nine o'clock" Tsunade hands her some paperwork to hold while she grabs out her key and unlocks her office door. Tsunade grabs her paperwork off Sakura and walks into her office, she shrugs and taps her watch again,

"yea well, it's probably my watch, can't get the damn thing to work right" she places her paperwork down on her desk, Sakura smiles "anyway let's get down to business, your mission is very clear, please say if there is anything you are unclear about" Tsunade looks at Sakura.

Sakura shakes her head "No…well yes, when you say kill Sasuke kun…" she begins. Tsunade places her hand on her forehead and sighs,

"Sakura…."

"I…I just wanted to be clear…" she stutters quickly. Tsunade looks up at Sakura,

"I can always get someone else to do this mission if you don't feel you can handle it" she says.

Sakura looks at her "No! No I can handle the mission, I…I…I… just wanted to be clear that's all."

Tsunade nods "Good" she gets up and walks around her desk, "Now, I have equipped you with a backpack which has all your basic necessities, flash light, bandages, kunais, shurikens, food, a water bottle and most importantly a map to Orochimaru's lair" Tsunade states as she hands Sakura the backpack.

Tsunade turns to her desk and picks up an earpiece and hands it to Sakura "this is all wired up correctly and is ready for use, so if you get into any real danger, you can call for backup" Sakura let's out a sigh of relief. Tsunade places her hands on Sakura's shoulders and smiles "Hey! I wouldn't send you out there to die, you have my word."

Sakura looks up at Tsunade and smiles, she places the earpiece into her ear. Tsunade ushers Sakura out of her office "Don't worry, you'll be fine" she smiles. Sakura nods and walks down the hallway.

Sakura is standing outside the forest of death, she quickly studies the map to Orochimaru's lair and quickly puts it in her backpack, she nervously makes her way into the forest. As she walks past all the tall trees, she looks around cautiously grabbing out a kunai ready. _**So far I've been lucky, I haven't ran into any sound ninjas…yet** _She hears a rustling in the bushes and quickly steps back hiding behind a tree, her eyes widen and then a squirrel jumps out. Sakura frowns _**stupid squirrel scared me** _The squirrel runs up the tree and vanishes out of sight. Sakura comes out from behind the tree and slowly begins to walk on.

She has been walking for hours and suddenly she sees a light up ahead and squints her eyes, she sees a large hut _**that must be Orochimaru's lair** _she moves closer and suddenly hears voices, she quickly hides behind a tree. Orochimaru and Sasuke walk out the hut, Sakura's eyes widen _**is that really Sasuke kun? He's changed…a lot** _she strains to hear what they are discussing , she can only make out the words 'destroy' and 'leaf,' she gasps and quickly places her hands over her mouth and quickly hides behind the tree. Sasuke and Orochimaru look her way.

Orochimaru walks back inside the hut and Sakura peers around and sees that they have gone, she goes to walk around the tree when someone grabs her wrist from behind.

Dum, dum, dum lol

Well if u wanna know who it is, plz read and leave a review thank you! x


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone so sorry to do this but I'm going on holiday for a few weeks to Cornwall, so I wont be updating but I promise as soon as I get back I will update my story I have the chapters written down, so plz don't forget my story and I will be back soon! Well bye bye for now : )


	4. An Old Face

I'm bak from my lovely hols in Cornwal : D and readi to write my stories again yay!! thankyou for bein so patient and i hope u like this chapter : D

Chapter 3 - An Old Face

Sakura gasps and turns around to face none other than Sasuke "Boo!" he sneers.

"S….Sasuke?" she looks at him and struggles against his grip "Sasuke, let go your hurting me" she cries. Sasuke smirks and grips her tighter,

"ooo hurting you am I?" he laughs. "Me and Orochimaru knew you were here, we're not stupid Sakura, so you better start talking, now why are you here?" he glares.

Sakura looks at him "Sasuke…I've come to bring you back"

Sasuke laughs "why would I want to do that? I'm stronger and more powerful now"

Sakura looks at him "Sasuke please…" she tries.

He glares at her "Sakura! Stay out of my business!" he yells at her. He lets go off her hand and walks away. Sakura shakes her head and tears fall,

"Sasuke!" she calls. He doesn't turn around and keeps walking "stop pushing me away!" she cries. He stops and clenches his fists,

"Sakura! Get a new hobby instead of stalking me" he eyes widen. He turns around his eyes full of hatred "you haven't changed a bit, you're still annoying" he turns back and begins to walk again.

Sakura glares "that may have affected me a long time ago Sasuke Kun, but not this time" she quickly walks in front of him.

"Step aside Sakura" he says without any emotion, she shakes her head

"No!" she grabs out a kunai "I don't want to have to use this"

"So don't" Sasuke walks around her, she quickly steps in front of him,

"doesn't mean I wont" her eyes narrow at him. Sasuke looks at her and smirks,

"oh you're going to use it on me huh?" she looks at him and her hand begins shaking "you can't even hold the kunai steady, you're pathetic" he laughs and walks away. She frowns and quickly goes to punch him, he quickly grabs her fist and slams her against a tree, she winces and Sasuke holds her arms tight "give it up Sakura, you can't beat me and you not bringing me back to the leaf village" he growls.

Sakura looks at him "oh yea? Well you're looking at a girl who's going to try" she snaps back. He laughs and puts a hand through her pink hair,

"so feisty" he grabs her hair and yanks her head back "if you wanna stay alive then you had better leave or else" he grabs out a kunai and places it to her throat. She gasps and he smirks tracing the kunai along her neck "such a delicate flower" he grins. "No not ever again" she manages to say, she quickly knees him in the gut and he doubles over and falls to the ground. Seeing this as her chance she quickly escapes and runs, but Sasuke quickly reaches out and grabs her ankle and she falls "arrgh!" she cries.

He quickly pounces on top off her and cuts her cheek with his kunai, he pins her arms above her head and straddles her hips so she can't move "I warned you Sakura" he glares and Sakura sees the evil in his eyes, she looks scared.

"No please" she struggles helplessly "Sasuke, you're scaring me."

He laughs evilly "Good, this'll teach you to mess in my affairs" he punches her on her cut cheek, tears fall but she doesn't say anything. "Awwww, cat got your tongue?" he smirks. He gets off of her and picks her up, then he punches her and she falls so he quickly catches her and swings her over his shoulder and walks into the hut, he shakes his head thinking _**she'll never learn.**_

#gasps# OMG!!! Sasuke is evil lol, but did you read Sakura did try to defend herself and kick his ass but it didn't work lol but hey at least she hurt him a bit when she kneed him in the gut XP


	5. Held Captive

I would just like to take this time to thank each and every one of your reviews : D They have realli inspired me to keep writing and I'm glad that u like my stories, so thankyou xxx

Chapter 4 - Held Captive

Sakura slowly starts to wake up and looks around "what? where am I?" she asks and struggles realizing that she is tied up.

"Ah finally your awake, about time" Sasuke gets up from sharpening his kunai.

Sakura looks at him "Sasuke?" her eyes narrow "where am I and why the hell am I tied up?" Sasuke walks over to her,

"and why would I tell you?" he sneers "but if you must know you're in Orochimaru's lair and you belong to me now" he smirks and caresses her cheek. Sakura moves her head away,

"don't" she tries Sasuke laughs and moves away,

"awwww u disappoint me Sakura, oh well" he moves his hand away. She glares at him,

"I belong to no one least of all you" she spits. Sasuke pretends to look hurt,

"you hurt my feelings Sakura.." he smirks and leans in closer "..but you still belong to me no matter what you say, you are my prisoner" he moves away.

Her eyes go wide "p..p..prisoner?" she looks up at him.

"That's what I said" Sasuke simply says. Sakura glares and struggles against the rope "don't bother those are Chinese knots…idiot girl" he sighs. Sakura stops and glares at him,

"untie me Sasuke Kun! NOW!" She demanded. Sasuke glares at her and moves closer, punching her on her bruised cheek from where he punched her earlier, she winced and moved her head then sharply turned it back to face his onyx eyes. He leaned in much closer this time so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"How dare you think you can order me about! Don't forget who the one in control here is bitch" he says coldly. Sasuke moves away and turns his back to her, she looks at his back and cries outs,

"Why? Sasuke kun?" tears threaten to fall but she holds them back. He ignores her and walks towards the door,

"Orochimaru will see you now" he says bluntly, before closing the door he adds "and he will show you how we deal with intruders" slamming the door shut, Sakura looks on wide eyed "oh god!"

Eek poor Sakura, I would not want to b her right now, Orochimaru creeps me out :S Well if you want to know what happens to Sakura, plz review and the next chapter should be up shortly. Thanks.


	6. Enter Orochimaru

Hey everyone I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in ages, my life has just been so hectic at the minute I have been lucky if I have been able to squeeze some sleep in lol, so I'm posting 2 chapters in hope to make it up to you guys : ) 

Chapter 5 - Enter Orochimaru

Sakura struggled with all her might against the ropes but it was no use. Orochimaru opened the door and walked in "foolish girl, you can't escape" he sneers. Sakura glares at him,

"hey! Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl!"

Orochimaru laughs "Oh no! you have too much spunk that wont do at all, well we'll get rid of that soon enough" Sakura looks at him with fear in her eyes, he grins and walks towards her. Sasuke walks into the room. "It will be such a shame to kill such a pretty face" Orochimaru caresses her cheek. She flinches and tries to move her head away.

"Orochimaru stop!" Sasuke frowns. Orochimaru turns away from Sakura.

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura looks hopeful. Sasuke looks at Orochimaru,

"this girl is my prisoner, so hands off" he glares. Orochimaru laughs,

"Oh Sasuke I get it. Go to your room and I'll send Sakura to you in a second" Sasuke looks at Orochimaru suspiciously then nods and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura messes with her earpiece and stops when Orochimaru turns to face her again, he goes over to her and grabs her backpack and takes her pouch "excuse Sasuke kun's attitude, but then again I guess your used to it" he smirks and rifles through Sakura's things "all these weapons are useless to you, someone might think you were trying to kill Sasuke..." he laughs.

"That's the plan" Sakura says coldly.

"...not like you could anyway" Orochimaru sneers, he flicks her hair behind her ear and smirks, taking out her earpiece "tut, tut, tut" he wags a finger in front of her and she stares at him. He says into the earpiece "yes that's right I have Sakura Haruno, no doubt sent by you Tsunade, if you try to save her then I will kill her and that's a promise" he smirks and smashes the earpiece with his foot.

"You know I wouldn't put it past Tsunade to hide cameras or anything on your clothing, so.." he smirks and looks at her "...take your clothes off!" Sakura's cheeks go red,

"What? No way!" she says wide eyed.

Orochimaru frowns "either you do it now or I will." Sakura gulps and looks at him,

"Well I'm not going to do it with you staring at me" she says folding her arms over her chest "so turn around"

Orochimaru laughs "You're giving me orders?" She stares at him "fine...women!" he shakes his head and turns around. Sakura clumsily starts to take her top off, then follows her shorts and shoes until she is completely naked aside from her pink bra and pants, she folds her arms over her chest uncomfortably. "Once you are done, go down the hallway to the very end room, you will meet Sasuke there" Orochimaru says.

Sakura frowns and throws her clothes at Orochimaru "happy now!" she snaps. Orochimaru smells her clothes,

"oh yes" he smirks. Sakura looks disgusted and turns to walk out the door. Orochimaru steps in front of her and grabs her leaf headband, throwing it to the floor and stomping on it "now that felt good" he looks at her and waves her off "you can go now" he watches her go "by the way, Sasuke will definitely be happy to see you, what a pleasurable sight you are" he grins.

"You perv!" Sakura glares.

"Sticks and stones love" he just shrugs, she storms out the room and slams the door and starts to walk down the hallway to Sasuke's room. **I would try to make a run for it, but look at the security** she sighs.

Once again I'm so very sorry for not updating in ages and so I hope that this chapter and the next one will hopefully make up for it. Plz read and review! Thank you! xxx


	7. Giving in to temptation

Well here's the 2nd chapter as promised : ) enjoy! 

Chapter 6 - Giving in to temptation

Sakura's cheeks flush red as she tries to cover herself as best she can, ignoring the wolf whistles as she walks down the hallway. A guy smirks as she walks past him and smacks her ass "ooo nice, hey girl want some real power in between those fine legs of yours?" Sakura stops and goes to say something but thinks better off it, she sighs and carries on walking, leaving the guy laughing with his mate. She comes to the end of the corridor and slowly opens the door to Sasuke's room, as she closes the door she stares at it not daring to turn around.

"Look who finally decided to turn up" Sasuke grins going over to Sakura and turning her around "hm...nice, very nice" he smirks, eyeing her hungrily. She blushes and goes to walk away and Sasuke quickly puts an arm either side of her blocking her escape, her eyes widen in shock. "Eagar to leave so soon sweet cheeks?" he grins caressing her cheek. Sakura moves her head away,

"let me go!" she glares at him. Sasuke smirks,

"Oh Sakura, I know you don't want that really, you've been waiting for me to accept you your whole life, so now's your lucky chance" he licks her cheek. She glares and pushes him aside,

"Stop it!" she moves away from him "so maybe that is how I used to feel, but not any more, you're not Sasuke!" she yells at him.

Sasuke looks to the ground laughing evilly "wrong!" he snarls and looks up the curse completely taken over, her eyes widen in fear "I am Sasuke at last!" he smirks.

Sakura shakes her head "no!" she cries.

"Oh yea baby" he walks towards her and roughly grabs her arms.

"Sasuke please, there must be some part of you inside that still remembers who you are, don't let the curse mark take over" Sakura tries. Sasuke looks at her with the bloodlust in his eyes,

"Dream on girl, Sasuke is gone" he glares at her and pushes her on the bed forcefully, she gasps and Sasuke quickly jumps on top of her pinning her down.

"No! get off of me!" Sakura pounds his chest, he laughs and grabs her wrists and smells her neck and then sucks it, she moans "Sasuke please"

"Shut up!" he snarls and bites into her neck hard, she gasps and tries to push him off but he's too heavy, he licks the blood from her neck sending shivers down her spine, she starts to feel weak from the blood loss.

"Sasuke...what are you..." It suddenly goes black and she doesn't move. Sasuke wipes his mouth and gets up off of her.

"It's just my way of making someone unconscious, don't worry I haven't took that much to kill you, you will still be alive" he smirks, while getting some ropes "besides I couldn't resist having a taste of you my little Cherry Blossom" he licks his lips while tying Sakura to his bed, he looks at her and smirks "you shouldn't give in to temptation, I thought you were smarter than that" he strokes her hair and laughing walks out the door.

Sakura's eyes shoot open and she smirks "no Sasuke I am smarter than that and it seems you're not as bright as you like to think you are seeing as I am awake, you must be going soft in the whole making people unconscious" she laughs "besides, I'm not the girl I used to be, I've changed for the better and you have just messed with the wrong girl" she smirks and grabs a pin from her hair and starts to cut through the rope and a few minutes later she wriggles her way out and laughs "word of advice Sasuke get a thicker piece of rope" she drops the rope on the floor and walks towards Sasuke's wardrobe, grabbing out a black Uchiha clan t-shirt and a pair of white shorts.

"This will have to do" she sighs and puts them on, she finds a kunai on the side and slips it in her back pocket. She looks towards the window and punches it several times until it smashes "Aaah!" she cries pulling out a piece of glass from her arm, she holds her arm to stop the bleeding and hears voices outside. Quickly she jumps out of the window holding her arm and she runs off into the distance.

Well I hope you liked those 2 chapters : ) I tried my best!  
I wanted to toughen Sakura up a bit coz I hate how she's portrayed as a weak person, I wanna show that girl's are tough too and I wanted Sakura to realize that Sasuke is gone, so she has to get rid of her feelings for him and move on, moving on being to actually manage to kill him! evil laugh lol Well plz read and review thank you! xxx


	8. The bud has bloomed and truth is reveald

So sorry about the late update, but like I said on one of the chapters my life is really hectic, so I'm trying my best to cram updates in, so plz don't think I have forgotten my stories because I haven't! It just takes some time uploading them because I'm really busy, but hey I am trying, so I gotta get points for that lol : ) 

Chapter 7 - The bud has bloomed and truth is revealed

Sakura keeps running holding her arm, she stops and leans against a tree, ripping the bottom of the shirt she's wearing and wraps it round her wound. She moves away from the tree and turns to run again when suddenly a voice calls "going somewhere babe?" she turns around and glares as Sasuke comes from behind the tree.

She smirks "yes actually, oh I'm sorry did you have a problem with that?" Sasuke ignores her sarcastic question,

"If you wanna escape properly and actually manage to get away, it's best not to leave a trail of blood for everyone to see" he smirks. Sakura's eyes widen as she looks down at the shirt around her wound "yes, you should really get someone to look at that" he continues. She looks up,

"Well thanks for your concern" she frowns. Sasuke gets out a kunai,

"I can always just chop your arm off" he grins.

"I'd like to see you try" she glares at him. Sasuke walks towards her and laughs,

"is that a challenge?" Sakura grins and grabs out a kunai,

"Yes, so let's stop the lame threats and get on with the actual fighting" she says sounding bored. Sasuke looks surprised and then grins,

"hmmm..you've got guts, I want to rip them out" he smirks and charges at her.

"You'd never even get that close" she smirks and steps aside kicking the back of Sasuke's left knee, he falls to his knees on the ground holding the back of his left knee, before he has any time to say anything Sakura punches him in the face giving him a death glare. Sasuke hit's the ground, but he quickly bends his knees and jumps back up wiping the blood from around his mouth "I'm impressed quite a powerful punch you got there, but it wont happen again" he smirks and throws shurikens at her, a few manage to cut her arms. She glares at him,

"You talk too much" she runs at him throwing kunais and one manages to cut his left cheek Sasuke laughs,

"come on Sakura give it up, don't start what you can't finish" Sakura looks at him,

"Oh I can finish" she knees him in the gut and throws him across the ground, he fumbles with his kunai and she pounces on him straddling his legs so he can't move and she holds a kunai to his neck. Sasuke smirks,  
"hm...looks like you got me..." Sakura feels something pressed against her gut and sees Sasuke has his kunai at her stomach "...almost" he grins and looks into her eyes. Her hand starts to shake and she frowns, pushing the kunai closer to his neck, Sasuke notices this and smirks "don't go soft on me now, finish it! Kill me!" Sakura looks at him and drops the kunai and goes to get up but as quick as a flash Sasuke is now on top of her and has her pinned with the kunai still pressed against her stomach. He smirks and she looks up at him,

"Sasuke I wont kill you and the reason why, because I'm not a murderer like you" she glares up at him. Sasuke frowns and pushes the kunai further, she gasps as it just pierces her skin "you know what, go ahead kill me, it's not going to change who you are" she glowers.

"and what's that?" he pretends to sound interested. Sakura raises her head a little so their faces are mere inches apart and she sneers,

"a cold hearted killer, who is the splitting image of his brother" at the mention of his brother Sasuke's eyes widen and he moves his kunai away and gets up off of Sakura, holding his head Sakura gets up also,

"what was it you always promised yourself? Oh that's right, you said you would avenge your clan and kill your brother" she glares. Sasuke starts to have flashbacks of his past with his family and then Itachi murdering them and then he himself telling Sakura that he would kill Itachi. "But you couldn't even hurt him, let alone kill him, you're pathetic Sasuke" she sneers, she knew what she was doing she knew that if she could get through to his heart the old Sasuke she knew and loved might come back to her and Konoha. Sasuke glares and slams her against a tree,

"SHUT UP!" he yells.

"why? Am I hitting too close to home?" she smirks. "Besides if you had the balls you would have killed me by now, but I know it's not your destiny to kill _**me**_" she looks at him. He releases her and looks at her with soft onyx eyes,

"Sakura?" she stares at him and he touches her bruised cheek "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was so crazy for power that I forgot all about Itachi and the people I cared about" he looks at her and Sakura doesn't move,

"You never cared about anyone!" she frowns and moves his hand away. "Goodbye Sasuke" she plainly said and pushes past Sasuke running away quick. He watches her go and looks down,

"...Sakura...you're the only person I actually did care about...but I treated you so badly...and now I have lost you" he whispers to himself sighing. He suddenly looks back up with determination on his face and chases after her.

Sakura holds the tears back and carries on running _**Why do I still love him after everything he's done to me?**_ she ferociously starts to tear off the shirt on her wound, of course it has already healed thanks to her healing jutsu, still running she see Konoha up ahead. _**Who was I kidding? I wasn't cut out for this mission, I have failed Tsunade Sama**_ she admits to herself sadly. Sasuke spots her ahead and keeps following her he sees Konoha too_** hm...never thought I would be back here so soon**_ he frowns and carries on ahead.

Well I hope you liked this chap! After all it is Sasu/Saku : ) The next chapter will be on it's way I promise, just give me time : ) but please read and review thanks xxx


	9. Mission Accomplished

Thank you so much for all your reviews they are great : ) I'm glad u like my story! And I'm going to try and update as soon as I can all the time! But I'm having writer's block at the moment Aaah :S so any help u can give me I would be very grateful : ) 

Chapter 8 - Mission Accomplished

Sakura rubs her arms nervously and slowly walks towards Tsunade's office, Sasuke walks behind her. Sakura slowly knocks on the door and turns around hearing someone, Sasuke quickly hides around the corner peering round cautiously, Sakura frowns and shrugs turning back to Tsunade standing in front of her she bows quickly, "Tsunade Sama I have something to discuss with you" she looks back up "It's about the mission..." she starts. Tsunade frowns _**great! Here comes the lecture**_ Sakura thinks to herself.

"Yes, I see that you did as I asked, well done Sakura" Tsunade smiles. Sakura looks confused,

"What? But Tsunade Sama...I don't understand I didn't..."Sakura tries. Tsunade laughs,

"Oh Sakura, don't be so modest" she smiles and points behind Sakura "You brought Sasuke back to Konoha just as I asked" Sakura looks behind her and is surprised to see Sasuke standing there, her eyes widen,

"Sasuke kun?" Sasuke looks at her and then towards Tsunade,

"That's right I have returned" he simply says. Sakura looks shocked but Tsunade smiles,

"Good, you will be of use to us against Orochimaru" Tsunade states, Sasuke just nods "come into my office and we shall discuss plans against the sound village" Tsunade walks into her office, Sakura frowns as Sasuke follows "Oh Sakura, you may go now, your mission is complete" Tsunade smiles.

"That's fine I'm going anyway" she quickly runs off. She runs towards the bridge and leans over the railings and she throws a leaf into the water. A few minutes later she senses someone behind her and grabs her kunai out ready and lashes round with it, but soon lowers it seeing Sasuke "oh it's you, what do you want?" she turns back looking into the water. Sasuke leans against the railings and looks at her,

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he looks concerned.

"Don't pretend that you care" she says bitterly. Sasuke's eyes widen and he touches her shoulder,

"Sakura I do care please believe me, what's gotten into you?" he looks into her eyes hoping for an answer. She moves away from his touch,

"Don't you dare touch me" she glares at him.

"Sakura..." he starts.

"No I'm sick of your stupid excuses, you hurt me Sasuke and you wanna know the worst thing, I let you...and after all this time, all that we have been through...I still love you" she frowns and turns her back on him. Sasuke stays silent and then says,

"you...you love me? Oh Sakura..." he sighs and walks towards her. Sakura sighs,

"It's not like I want these feelings, I wish that I wished you dead, but I don't, I can't. I know everything you did because you did it to me, Sasuke you have the power to do real good but you're just too blind to see it" she says this with tears in her eyes. Sasuke looks sad,

"Sakura..." he starts, but she puts her hand up,

"don't!" she sighs and turns and walks away.

"...I love you too" he says watching her walk away.

Dum, dum, dum lol : )  
Please read and review and like I said I have writer's block, so any suggestions u have on what should happen next plz tell me them : ) so I can update more thanks xxx


	10. Winning Her Heart Back

Hello everybody! I am back to continue this story, it has been killing me not to be able to write my stories, damn internet!!! I am sorry you have had to wait so long! Please can you forgive me reviewers:( I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you guys!

Chapter 9 - Winning her heart back

Sasuke still stood on the bridge not knowing what to do, he suddenly thinks_**I know I don't deserve her, but I'm going to try and win her back **_he spots Naruto up ahead and runs up to him and then as he goes closer he walks casually "Naruto" he calls plainly.

Naruto frowns "What do you want Sasuke?" Sasuke smirks and dismisses the question,

"Nothing like a big welcome home from your team mate, but that's not why I here, you have training with Sakura tomorrow right?" he looks at Naruto and Naruto looks at him suspiciously,

"yeah…why?"

Sasuke shrugs "I need you to switch with me"

"What?! Why should I?!" Naruto yelled annoyed.

Sasuke laughs "Look Naruto, I'm against Kakashi and I've already faced him lots of times before…" Sasuke smirks "…maybe I'm always being put against him because I can actually do him some damage" Naruto shakes his fist at Sasuke,

"Oh yea! Well that's not true! I could do him more damage than you!" he yells. Sasuke laughs,

"whatever"

"It's true! I'll prove it when I'm training with him, you can switch and face Sakura, but Kakashi sensei is mine!" Naruto yells fire flaming in his eyes. Sasuke smirks and walks off,

"hmm..loser" Naruto hears and yells,

"SASUKE!!" but Sasuke ignores him.

The next morning Sakura is waiting at the training grounds looking ahead "Of course he's late, It's Naruto" she frowns pulling her gloves on tighter and she sees a shadow behind her "Finally it's about…" she turns around and stops seeing Sasuke "…time" she looks at him "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" she glares.

"Look me and Naruto switched so he's facing Kakashi now" Sasuke states.

"Well he forgot to mention that little detail to me" she grits her teeth and turns starting to walk away, Sasuke grabs her wrist,

"Sakura wait!" he tries.

"Get your hands off me!" she glares, yanking her hand away from him. Sasuke steps back a little,

"Sakura I'm sorry, look I wish I could turn back time and…" he starts,

"And I wish you'd fall on your head and drown in your own barf so I guess we're both disappointed" she interrupts bitterly. Sasuke looks at her,

"Sakura" he looks annoyed and without warning she slaps him hard across his right cheek,

"Don't talk to me like we're friends! We're not friends, we never were! You've lost that privilege if at all remotely" she glares. Sasuke holds his cheek,

"I deserved that I know but Sakura…" he steps towards her and she steps back,

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yells upset and quickly runs off. Sasuke sighs and slumps to the ground,

"What's it gonna take?" he frowns.

Sakura angrily paces across the bridge muttering "the nerve of him!" she kicks a leaf out the way of her path and sighs leaning over the bridge railing, looking into the water her reflection looking back at her, she sharply moves her head to look away and a tear falls "he was the only way…he owns my heart no matter what" suddenly two hands hold her arms from behind and spins her around, she looks up startled and sees Sasuke.

"Sakura?" his strong voice starts "have you been crying?" he looks concerned. She looks down,

"Why?"

Sasuke looks confused "hmm? Why what?" She takes a deep breath,

"Why…wont u go?" Sasuke steps closer,

"You know why…" Sakura looks up confused. Sasuke smiles "…Sakura I…I love you" he looks into her eyes. Sakura has a hint of gleam in her eyes but quickly shakes her head,

"No, no you don't" she says. Sasuke nods and caresses her cheek,

"yes I do" Sakura smiles as his warm hand touches her cheek but she steps away from him quickly shaking her head,

"no you don't, all my life Sasuke I have wished that you would notice me even love me, but you always ignored me, I felt no affection, I looked into your eyes and saw your soul and it blinded me with nothingness and that scared me more than you can imagine" she looks at him. Sasuke looks shocked,

"Sakura…I've changed, I'm not the person I was before I…I know I cant say anything to make up for how I treated you, but I was trying to resist temptation" he says warmly. Sakura frowns,

"Temptation?! Is that what I am to you?" she runs a hand through her hair in frustration "God! I never asked for this! Any of this!" she turns away from him "I just wanted you to love me for me, I have done nothing but show you my affection and you couldn't even return any and now you turn round and tell me I'm temptation, something for you to use and discard like I'm nothing?" Sasuke walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and she turns around looking up into his onyx eyes,

"I'm sorry I really am, but it's nothing like that, I meant as in being around you just made me want you so much and I had to control my urges, I just didn't want you to get hurt" he says. Sakura feels her defences weakening,

"why did this have to be so hard? All my efforts to hate you failed, I just cant" she sighs.

"Then don't and allow me to make up for lost times" he places a hand on her cheek and leans in kissing her softly on the lips, Sakura returns the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Sasuke grips round her waist tighter bringing her closer and kisses her with a fiery hunger massaging her tongue with his dominating the kiss. Sakura plays with his tongue and playfully sucks his lower lip, he smirks letting out a growl backing her up against the bridge railing kissing down her jaw line to her neck and sucks it while his hands roam down her body rubbing a finger up and down her inner thigh. Sakura gasps and smiles "I love you Sasuke Kun" Sasuke stops and looks at her moving a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiles,

"and I love you Sakura Chan" he kisses her on the lips and moves to whispers in her ear "you taste like strawberries" Sakura giggles,

"why thank you" she looks at him and smiles "well this has been great really but it's getting late I must be going" she pouts and pecks him on the lips "but I shall see you tomorrow" Sasuke laughs,

"well you better, group training you best be there to keep me sane…besides you're the one I really want to be around when things get rough" he winks. Sakura blushes hard,

"Sasuke kun!" she gasps playfully pushing him back, he steps back smirking,

"I know you'd love it anyways would you like me to walk you home?" he asks. Sakura smiles and shakes her head,

"no I'm fine thank you" she waves bye and walks home and he watches her go and when she's out of sight turns to do more training. Sakura skips happily down the street thinking _**I am the happiest girl in the world no one can ruin my mood **_suddenly someone grabs her from behind and she struggles but they're too strong, she tries to scream but the person puts their hand over her mouth to stop her and a low cruel voice says "evening my dear" then she is slowly dragged away.

:O poor Sakura! She's being kidnapped! Sasuke save her:( poor Sakura just when she was all happy and this has to happen to her! Damn u person who did this! 'curses person' lol

Well plz read and review and the next chapter is being written as you read this and the one after that


	11. Enter Itachi Uchiha

Well I hope you all liked the last chapter : ) am I mean for leaving that cliffy at the end last time: P Aww well I will make up for it on this special double chapters I'm posting : ) Chapter 10 and 11 : ) woo im feeling nice! Hehe

Chapter 10 - Enter Itachi Uchiha 

Sakura wakes up dazed and looks around confused "huh? Where am I?" she goes to move her arms and finds she's chained up, her eyes widen as she follows the chains down to her feet, feeling more panicked now she calls out again to anyone who can hear her "where am I?!" but her desperate calls echo back to her and she shivers.

"Where are you?" a cold voice asks as a person appears from out the shadows, Sakura squints to get a better look and her eyes widen as realization sinks in,

"You're…" she starts. He smirks,

"Yes I am and you're in an abandoned cave a little outside the leaf village so you can scream all you want no one will hear you and no one will save you, but I warn you if you do decide to scream I will be forced to cut your tongue out!" Sakura glances at her captor scared,

"w..why did you take me?" she speaks up managing to find her voice.

"Well it would seem by that moment you two had on the bridge that you have stolen my little brother's heart, this puts my plan to destroy Sasuke to a whole new level" he laughs.

"You were watching us?" Sakura looks incredulous "what am I to you? Your tool? What?" she questions. Itachi smirks,

"Just the victim of this whole plot it is a shame that you will have to die" he says regretfully, looking her up and down. She shrinks back as far as she can,

"victim? So you're going to kill me? It will never work" she says bravely. Itachi appears in front of her with a kunai held at her throat,

"really? Maybe we should test that theory and see" he smirks tracing the kunai along her neck and presses it hard piercing into her skin and the blood trickles down her neck, Sakura winces and a tear falls but she stays strong and looks hard into Itachi's eyes,

"Is that all you got?" she challenges.

"Don't try me foolish girl" Itachi glares slashing her across the cheek with the kunai,

"aah!" she cries her head moving to the side. Itachi smirks and moves back licking her blood off the kunai,

"mmm… tasty" he laughs and turns away sitting down, Sakura sighs and closes her eyes letting the pain of the cut sear through her skin,

_**Is all hope really lost? **_she thinks to herself sadly.

Aww poor Sakura :( surely all hope isn't lost, damn I hate Itachi! Grrr plz read and review bye bye


	12. A Terrible Loss

Chapter 11 as promised and thank you so much for all your reviews they r greatly appreciated : ) and inspire me to keep writing: )

Chapter 11 - A Terrible Loss

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for Kakashi to start their training, Naruto looks around "ok so I'm used to Kakashi sensei being late but where is Sakura?" Naruto turns to Sasuke. Sasuke frowns,

"That's what I was thinking…"

"I mean its just not like her, she's normally here before both of us" Naruto continues.

"I know" Sasuke looks around.

"Do you think she's alright Sasuke? I mean you don't think she's hurt do you?" Naruto looks anxious.

"How should I know?!" Sasuke snaps glaring at Naruto.

"Hey! I was only asking you a question, why did you have to go all mr attitude again?!" Naruto glares back. Sasuke turns away ignoring him,

_**Sakura where are you? **_he thinks looking at the trees blowing in the wind. "Naruto I'm going to check Sakura's house, you stay her and tell Kakashi" Sasuke says and starts to walk off.

"Hey!" Naruto runs in front of him "why can't I go?" he whines. Sasuke gets impatient,

"Look Naruto, Kakashi will be here soon and someone needs to stay to tell him" Sasuke says annoyed.

"Well why can't you stay?" Naruto frowns. Sasuke moans in frustration,

"Naruto stop being an idiot I don't have time for this!" Sasuke quickly runs off before Naruto can protest _**stupid fool, making me waste moments I don't have **_Sasuke thinks angrily to himself stopping outside Sakura's house and knocks on the front door, Sakura's mom answers and it looks like she's been crying.

"Oh Sasuke is this about Sakura? Have you seen her?" she asks desperately. Sasuke looks at her,

"no, I was going to ask you that"

"We've already got the ANBU black ops looking for her, so far there have been no sights" she cries.

"Don't worry your daughter will be home soon, I'm sure of it" Sasuke assures. She nods,

"I hope you're right, thank you Sasuke"

"no problem, well I best be off goodbye mrs Haruno" Sasuke says and walks off then he runs along the bridge looking around suddenly a cloud appears in front of him and Itachi appears. Sasuke grabs out his shuriken "YOU! What are you doing here?!" he glares. Itachi smirks and moves Sasuke's shuriken aside with his finger,

"now now foolish little brother I'm not here to fight, I know you crave for a certain cherry blossom" he smirks. Sasuke frowns,

"Sakura, where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Instead of all these questions shouldn't you be out trying to save her?" Itachi smirks.

"Aah! Stop messing with my head! You either know where she is or you don't" Sasuke yells annoyed.

"Such a violent temper, Well if you come with me now, you can save her" Itachi looks at Sasuke. Sasuke looks at him not sure whether to believe him or not but as he knew about Sakura's where abouts he had no choice but to go with his older brother. "Then let's go" Sasuke plainly says. Itachi smirks and nods enveloping them in a cloud of smoke and transporting them to the cave.

Sasuke follows Itachi through the dark foreboding walls of the cave leading to where Sakura is. Sakura has her head slumped down and isn't moving, Sasuke runs over to her "Sakura!" he lifts her head up and his eyes widen "what has he done to you?" he asks, tracing his finger along the cut on her cheek. Sakura flinches and opens her eyes,

"Sasuke?" she manages to mumble. Sasuke smiles,

"Yes it's me, I'm here" Sakura shakes her head,

"No you can't be here, please it's a trap, he's going to kill you" She says her voice filled with fear. Sasuke breaks the chains holding her and steadies her holding her arms,

"not if I kill him first, Sakura I need you to get out of here now" Sakura shakes her head,

"no I wont leave you" she cries. Itachi laughs,

"aw how touching, it will be fun killing you both" he smirks walking towards them. Sasuke glares at Itachi and looks back at Sakura,

"Sakura go!" he yells.

"I wont!" she says stubbornly.

"This is my fight Sakura!" he frowns.

"Oh I get it, you're an avenger right? Look revenge wont make anyone happy it always ends the same, death to one of you or both of you" Sakura cries, Sasuke shrugs,

"as long as I kill him, death wont bother me"

"how can you say that?" Sakura yells.

"I just did" he replies calmly. "Now Sakura I'll only ask you this one more time…leave!" he doesn't look at her and turns to face Itachi.

"I wont leave you here to die and besides I can't get out, there's some sort of mystical barrier surrounding the place, which can only be broken from the inside from the person who created it" she explains, they both look towards Itachi.

"Well soon it'll be broken" Sasuke smirks at Itachi. Itachi stands there calmly as Sasuke charges at him with his kunai. Sakura's eyes widen,

"No! Sasuke I cant let you do this to yourself!" she quickly runs standing in between them both. Sasuke stops,

"Sakura get out of the way!" she shakes her head and pulls out a kunai and faces Itachi,

"Stay away from Sasuke" she glares, Itachi smirks and grabs her kunai and turns it back on her, chakra comes out his hand and he stabs Sakura in the heart and lets go off the kunai. Sakura gasps blood coming from her mouth, she staggers back gripping the kunai pulling it out, she looks at Sasuke "Sasuke Kun…" she falls to the ground not moving.

"SAKURA!!! NO!!" Sasuke holds her dead body in his arms, he looks down at her sadly and holds her close to him kissing her forehead. Itachi laughs,

"annoying girl at least now she's gone" Sasuke looks up, gently placing Sakura down on the ground and closes her eyelids over her eyes, he stands up and glares at Itachi.

"You killed her! Now you will die!" he says coldly. Itachi laughs,

"Patience little brother our time will come, for now you can mourn your beloved Sakura" he smirks disappearing in a cloud of smoke laughing. Sasuke turns back to Sakura's lifeless body and drops to his knees and yells leaning on her body, hugging her close "I'll always love you my cherry blossom, I will stop at nothing now until Itachi is dead! First my parents, my clan and then you!" he picks her limp body up holding it in his arms and walks out the cave heading towards the leaf village, sadness and anger showing on his face.

: O Sakura Chan! She's dead : ( nooo damn Itachi! Poor Sasuke as well he's gonna have to bury his dearly beloved : ( well keep sending them reviews in and the next chapter should be up shortly: )


	13. Disoriented

Woo yeah : ) I hope you guys liked my special chapters 10 and 11 bonus for ya : ) Ur reviews r da best! Thank you so much : D And I'm mean for killing Sakura I know : P Anyways longer chapters you asked for well I made this one longer for those special people who asked for it : ) Hope you like don't forget to drop me a review after : )

Chapter 12 - Disoriented 

Sasuke enters the leaf village gates and walks in with Sakura held in his arms. He mournfully takes her to her house, all that can be heard are the birds in the background and the slow rhythmic knocks on the door by Sasuke. Sakura's mom bursts into tears as soon as she sees her daughter, Sakura's dad takes her from Sasuke "Thank you son for bringing her back" he says. Sasuke just nods and turns walking away,

"wait!" he stops. "What happened?" Sakura's mom says in between tears.

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time I guess" he sighs and runs disappearing.

The next day everyone is preparing for Sakura's funeral and Sasuke walks past a few familiar faces in town and overhears Ino talking with Shikamaru and Choji "It's just so sad, I know me and Sakura had our differences but we used to be friends and…and now she's gone, I just can't believe it" she cries and Shikamaru holds her close stroking her hair as she cries into his chest.

"I know poor Sakura" Choji sighs looking down. Shikamaru stays silent and looks ahead, Sasuke looks down and continues walking. Hinata is sat by herself at a table,

"poor Sakura Chan she was so strong" she wipes a tear from her eyes. Sasuke continues to walk on and see Naruto sitting on a tree stump in the training grounds hugging his knees close, Kakashi is talking with him,

"it happens to the best of us, but think about it this way she's gone to a better place" Sasuke approaches them silently "oh hello Sasuke" Kakashi says. Naruto lifts his head up and stands up,

"No! I wont accept that! I want her back here, Sakura Chan can't be gone…she just cant" tears fall and he wipes them away furiously. Sasuke understood how Naruto felt, being left all alone no family, no real friends, Sakura brightened up their lives. Kakashi looks down and Rock Lee runs up to them, he has been crying,

"I just wanted to let you know that Sakura's funeral is being held this afternoon…oh Sakura I can't believe she's really gone" he sighs.

"Yeah I know bushy brows" Naruto sighs. Sasuke looks around it was only a few hours ago that he brought her body back and already everybody was prepared for her funeral,

_**You had a lot of friends Sakura **_he thinks and curses Itachi _**damn you for taking her away from me, you just gave me another reason to kill you, why must you always kill the ones I love? What does it prove?! **_he frowns. All is silent and the time of Sakura's funeral dawns, everyone goes home to change into their black robes _**didn't think I'd have to wear this again **_Sasuke sighs and walks out meeting Naruto and Kakashi, they walk in silence and head towards the training grounds and see the white casket in the ground. Naruto turns to Sasuke,

"do you think she was happy?" he asks. Sasuke looks on,

"yes I do, she fought for something she believed in" Sasuke smiles a little and Naruto smiles. More people start to turn up Sasuke notices the familiar faces of Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka sensei, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba with Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Ten ten, Rock Lee, Kurenai, Guy, Asuma, some of the ninja academy kids and Sakura's family. Many more people from the town start to turn up as well.

The ceremony begins and Tsunade stands up looking down the hole at the closed casket, "Sakura truly was a brilliant apprentice, she picked everything up so quickly, she had a sharp mind and when I assigned her the mission of bringing Sasuke back, she was taken hostage by Orochimaru who threatened to kill her and I sent the ANBU black ops to save her, but there was no need because she succeeded in bringing Sasuke back whatever the odds and she pulled through it, she knew that there was the chance she may have had to kill Sasuke for the sake of the leaf village, fortunately it didn't come to that. She had a brilliant heart and will be deeply missed, farewell Sakura" she wipes a tear and places a white rose on the mound which has covered the hole.

Kakashi walks up next "well what can I say? Sakura was my number one pupil, she was the brains of team 7, she let her emotions take over her sometimes but in the end she had the determination to succeed in what she chose to do, making her a brilliant medic nin in training, team 7 wont be the same Sakura, we will miss you terribly" he sighs placing a white rose next to the one Tsunade placed down and then moves back.

Iruka sensei stood up and looks down at the gravestone "Sakura was number one in the ninja academy, she excelled in class showing off her brains, she will be deeply missed" he sighs placing a white rose down and stepping back. Naruto frowns,

"I have something to say" he steps up, Sasuke looks at him "Sakura was the best! She made a great medic nin! It's not fair, she was taken from us and it shouldn't have happened" he clenches his fists shaking, tears falling "never should have happened" he puts the white rose down looking at the gravestone. Ino starts crying more and Shikamaru places his arm around her. Sasuke steps up,

"…Sakura had it all brains and beauty…but she was always trying to solve other people's problems…which unfortunately led to her death…she shouldn't have been taken so cruelly" he gets out a red rose placing it down and touches the mound sighing "I will always love you Sakura" he steps back letting other people come up to place their flowers down and after a few more speeches the ceremony ends and everyone sadly goes home.

A few hours later a glowing light appears from Sakura's grave and the chakra from her body starts to disappear and she opens her eyes and gasps looking around scared finding herself in a coffin. Her eyes dart around in panic and she keeps taking deep breaths showing her fear. She rips at the inner lining of the coffin and some dirt falls on her, she gasps and continues ripping and feels the wooden lid of the coffin and tries to push it open but to no avail. She starts to punch it gasping, she winces at the pain of her knuckles and keeps punching it.

Some chakra comes into her fists and she punches harder and manages to make a hole, her knuckles bleeding she continues until she can manage to pull herself out of the coffin and digs her way up through the pile of dirt until she sees some light coming from the surface. Her hand comes through the ground in front of her gravestone and she pulls herself up, crawling on the ground out of her grave, she gasps and looks up scared.

She stumbles up and turns around, her eyes widen as she sees the gravestone. Confused and scared she runs off quickly, her eyes not very focused because of all the dirt, she keeps running and accidentally bumps into someone and they turn around. "I don't believe it! Sakura, is it really you? How is this possible?" Sasuke looks shocked and goes to hug her but she jumps back quickly scared. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he looks at her concerned.

She runs past him quickly and hides in a dark corner, slumping down looking around with her knees close to her chest and she starts clawing the wall and keeps looking around dazed. Sasuke runs to where she ran to and sees her and cautiously walks over to her "Sakura?" he tries. She doesn't look at him and keeps taking deep breaths. "Sakura what happened to you? How are you alive?" Sasuke asks. Sakura looks at him shaking and looks down at her knuckles.

Sasuke follows her gaze and his eyes widen "Omg! Sakura your hands?" Sasuke takes her hands gently, she flinches and doesn't look at him. Horror sinks in as realization dawns on him "oh no! you woke up in your coffin and you had to break your way out, the worse feeling like you had been buried alive" Sasuke sighs and Sakura looks at him and nods. "Sakura, I'm so sorry I had no idea, but you were dead, I don't understand" he looks sympathetic and grabs out some bandages from his shuriken pouch and places them round her knuckles gently tying them up and he helps her to stand up.

"Thank you" she whispers. Sasuke smiles,

"you're welcome, but we need to take you to someone who can help you more" he leads her towards the hospital and goes up to the counter "we need to see Tsunade! NOW!" Sasuke cries to the receptionist. Tsunade appears from round the corner,

"hmm what seems to be the problem? Oh Sasuke is there something I can do for…Sakura?" she stops mid-sentence seeing Sakura "how is this possible?" she asks shocked walking towards Sakura, Sakura steps back and Sasuke turns to Tsunade,

"we were hoping you could tell us" he says. Sakura looks around scared rubbing her arms. Tsunade nods,

"this way" she ushers them down the corridor "now… what happened?" she asks, Sasuke looks at her,

"I don't know, all I know is she is dazed and disoriented and by the look of her hands she had to claw her way out of her own grave" he explains. Tsunade's eyes widen,

"oh no" she looks at Sakura "may I?" she takes Sakura's hands and undoes the bandages and examines her knuckles "I see you tried to stop the bleeding that's good" Tsunade concentrates and green chakra comes out of her hand and she heals Sakura's knuckles. "Now Sasuke I assume you were there when Sakura died? Well was there anything strange about it?" she asks.

Sasuke thinks " well when she got stabbed Ita…he seemed to surround the kunai in chakra before stabbing Sakura with it…in fact to the naked eye it would seem she got stabbed in the heart when really after using my sharinghan come to think of it now, it was actually just above her heart" he looks at Tsunade confused. Tsunade nods,

"yes it all makes sense now, I've heard of this jutsu, placing chakra into a weapon or person, to make the person appear 2 be monumentally dead, but it shouldn't have lasted for this long this jutsu was extremely powerful, but what I don't understand is why do this? Why Sakura?" she ponders. Sasuke frowns,

"I know why and now I have to go" he runs out disappearing leaving Sakura with Tsunade.

"Come on Sakura sit down" Tsunade says leading Sakura to a chair and looks to where Sasuke was and frowns _**he's not telling me everything!**_

O.O ooo this is getting strange lol! Sakura's back yay: ) but creepy how she came back from the dead oo-er : S well hope you liked : )


	14. Life Seems To Have No Meaning

Ok first off guys! This short little paragraph is how sorry I am that I have not updated in months! I have been so busy with college and it's coming up to the final months of completing the course, so I have had to take time off from writing my stories to get my course finished, but I have managed to squeeze this one in for u. Also as I speak I am also writing more chapters to post! So please don't think I have forgotten this story because I haven't! Thank you for taking the time to read this : )

Chapter 13 – Life Seems To Have No Meaning

Sakura sits quietly on the seat looking down at her bruised hands. Tsunade gets up from her seat looking at Sakura and goes over to her kneeling down "Sakura?" She places a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looks up with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Are you ok? I mean what happened to was tragic and no one should have to go through that, but deep down you look like you have been troubled for a while…" Sakura sighs,

"I'll admit the happy girl I once was has gone, she died back there and I left her in that coffin…even though it was only a monumentary death…that jutsu…it still felt like years and I felt…I felt at peace that everything would be ok in the end, that I had fulfilled my purpose in life, but now…coming back I realize it was all just a big lie, I was always in the way, I never did any good for anyone" she says with a hint of regret. "I don't even know what the purpose of living is, it's pointless…" she stands up, "…now if you will excuse me I want to get away from this place…so please just let me go" with that said she slowly walks out the door and outside into the rain.

Tsunade watches her leave shocked _**Sakura you were never in anyone's way, you were always a big help! Please don't be so hard on yourself. **_

Sakura just stands there letting the rain pound down on her, she holds her hands out expecting to feel the cool of the rain on her palms but instead she feels nothing. _**This sensation why doesn't it feel like anything? **_She frowns clenching her fists. She starts to run _**I hate this! I hate being here it's all pointless, life has no meaning anymore, the only time I truly felt happy was in death! **_She keeps running through the forest soaked from the rain and she finally stops looking down into the water and steps closer to the edge of the cliff. _**This time I make it count! **_She goes to step off the edge when a familiar voice calls,

"Sakura! Don't!" she stops and doesn't turn around,

"Don't try and stop me Sasuke! This is what I want; it all makes sense now, so stay out of it!" Sasuke steps closer out of the shadows,

"What? It makes sense to want to end your life?! You're not the Sakura I know, the Sakura I knew was strong, a fighter" Sakura turns around and glares,

"Yeah well that girl's gone! So you're right I'm not the Sakura you knew and you're not the Sasuke I knew!"

"What? Sakura how can you say that? You were the one who saved me from myself" Sasuke took another step towards her.

"But did I really? I know a part of you still yearns for more power, to go back to Orochimaru, So if you think about it I didn't help at all!" she explains turning around again to the edge of the cliff, "goodbye" she almosts jumps but Sasuke grabs her wrist quickly holding her close to him. "No!" she pounds her fist on his chest weakly, but still with some force behind them. Sasuke flinches taking the hits "no" she says more weakly and falls to the ground on her knees, Sasuke follows her still holding her close. She cries into his chest "Sasuke kun…" he strokes her hair,

"Sssh, don't worry I'm here, I'll always be here with you" he soothes. "Sakura please tell me what's wrong I want to help you" he places a finger under her chin lifting her head up, he wipes away her tears with his thumb and smiles.

"I just…I feel like half of me is missing, I left a part of me back in that coffin and without the other half how am I supposed to go on with my life knowing that there will always be something missing" she sighs looking up into his eyes.

"Sakura that's life for you, these things happen you just learn to live with them and decide to change the way you live your life, only the journey is written you have to create the ending yourself, so have a little faith" he smiles. She smiles slightly,

"Thank you Sasuke, you have really put things into perspective for me" Sasuke smiles moving a damp strand of hair from her face,

"You're welcome" he gently kisses her lips Sakura returns the kiss smiling. "I can't believe I almost lost you…again" he hugs her close, "but that's all in the past now, come on" he helps her stand up. "We should get you out of those damp clothes, you'll freeze" he smiles placing his jacket over her shoulders as they walk.

"Thanks" she smiles holding his jacket around her tight and stays close to him and he wraps a protective arm around her walking. As they walk Sakura looks at him,

"It's too soon for me to go home yet, could I maybe spend the night round yours please?" she smiles. Sasuke scratches the back of his head,

"Urr…sure"

"Thanks" she smiles and keeps walking. He guides her to his house and opens the door for her.

"Well here we are" she steps in and smiles,

"I remember ever since I was little I have always wanted to see inside your house" she laughs slightly. Sasuke looks at her and smirks,

"Well it's not much but it's home" Sakura smiles,

"It's great."

Sasuke smiles taking the jacket from round her "well if you wanna get yourself dried up, I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can change" Sakura nods,

"Ok thanks" he leads her upstairs to the small red door.

"In here" he smiles motioning for her to go in. She smiles walking in,

"Um…Sasuke…I don't have any clothes" she looks at him. Sasuke nods,

"I see...Urr…you wouldn't mind wearing one of my shirts would you?" Sakura shakes her head,

"No I don't mind, besides it would be so big on me, I could wear it as a night dress" she giggles. Sasuke smirks,

"Yeah good point, I'll go get it now" he rushes off to his room and comes back a minute later holding a black uchiha clan t-shirt, he hand sit over to Sakura "here" she takes it,

"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute" she closes the bathroom door and Sasuke waits for a second and respects that she deserves her privacy and walks into his room. Sakura takes off her damp clothes and gratefully puts on the warm, dry shirt. She finds a hair band in her skirt pocket and ties her hair loosely back; the bangs at the front of her hair carelessly fall out framing her face. Satisfied she places her clothes on the radiator to dry and walks towards Sasuke's room, she lightly knocks on the door "Sasuke kun" she hears him say she can come in and she slowly opens the door and stands in the doorway.

Sasuke looks up to see the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, there standing in the doorway was Sakura, he laughed inwardly seeing her fiddle with her hands nervously. He smirks as he looks her over some more, he knew the t-shirt would be too big but he had to admit he liked the way the shirt fell down just above her knees showing off her smooth creamy legs. Oh how he wanted to touch them how he longed to have them tight around his waist. He could feel himself going hard and quickly he shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her, she felt like they were boring through her, trying to read her, so she quickly wrapped her arms around herself. "yeah…it is a bit big" she suddenly decides to break the silence, smoothing down the shirt and tugging at the ends a little trying to stretch it to cover her legs more but to no avail.

Sasuke smiles at her attempt "Sakura come over here" he says patting the empty space of bed next to him she slowly walks over and sits down beside him, she looks down trying to hide her blushing face "look at me" he says. She slowly turns her head and he easily lifts her chin up with a single finger so that he is staring into her emerald green eyes, he smiles "even in death, you're still so beautiful" she blushes more,

"Thank you Sasuke" she smiles.

"I love you Sakura Chan" he kisses her. She looks at him,

"Love? What does that feel like?" she asks a little wary and unsure of her emotions. Sasuke is taken aback by her question,

"Well urr…it's where two people care about each other a lot and want to spend all their waking hours together…it's a very powerful feeling" he nods.

"Will you show me?" she looks into his onyx eyes. He caresses her cheek and smiles,

"Sure, if you like" he kisses her again.

She looks at him "make me feel alive again."

Well I hope y'all liked that chap! I have actually been working on it for ages and now I finally have the time to post w00t w00t! Life is good again hehe : ) well please any reviews you send will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	15. Adjusting Back Into Life

I'm back with the next chapter :)

I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 14 – Adjusting back into life

Sasuke smiles leaning forward to kiss her again, but Sakura slumps forward fast asleep. Sasuke chuckles lightly "Night my love" he kisses her forehead and gently picks her up bridal style, being careful not to wake her up and lies her down gently in the bed and pulls the quilt over her and lies down beside her, watching her peaceful features until he finally falls to sleep himself.

In the middle of the night Sakura wakes up, she sees a sleeping Sasuke next to her and smiles at how cute he looked. She slowly moves his arm from round her waist and gets out the bed quietly, cursing the creaking bed springs under her breath and turns her head slowly back to find Sasuke still asleep, she lets out a sigh of relief and grabbing a dressing gown from the side she quickly sneaks out the side.

She wraps her arms around her and she walks, she slowly approaches a bench and takes a seat on it looking down at the ground with mournful eyes. Unaware of the rising sand forming behind her, "Sakura?" she looks up,

_**I know that voice **_she turns around and smiles to see the kazekage himself before her eyes "Gaara San hi" she waves politely. He nods in acknowledgement and moves around the front of the bench to stand in front of her with his arms crossed in front of him,

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asks in his monotone voice staring at her intently. She runs a hand through her hair sighing,

"Just getting used to everything again, trying to feel alive but I just can't seem to adjust, like where I was it felt right...peaceful, I was happy…" she sighs "…and I just feel the need to go back there, I feel so out of place here" She slumps her head back down towards the ground. Gaara watches the pink haired medic nin before him,

"I know how you feel" he simply says, she raises her head slightly "you feel isolated like you don't belong, that you'll do anything you can to feel alive again…I know…I've been there." Sakura nods. "When I heard a certain pink haired kunoichi from the village hidden in the leaves and a team mate of Naruto Uzumaki had risen from the dead…I had to come, to see how you were dealing" Gaara sits down next to her.

Sakura laughs slightly "Gaara, you sound like you care," she smiles turning to face him "thank you" Gaara's lips form into a small smile. They both sit there looking out into the night sky in silence, nothing but the trees blowing in the wind can be heard.

"You should get back" Gaara states breaking the silence, Sakura nods standing up,

"Thank you Gaara, this has really helped, coming from someone who understands what I'm going through, has finally made me understand" she smiles and waves goodbye to him and turns walking away, his eyes go and he watches her go curiously,

_**No matter what she thinks or says, she's not ok, she will have it rough…she will need all the help she can get. **_He thinks slowly disappearing in his sand.

Sakura quietly slips back into bed next to Sasuke and smiles snuggling up to him and he wraps his arms round her tight still fast asleep. _**It doesn't get better than this, this is all I wanted…right? **_She thinks to herself staring up at the ceiling.

Well I hope you liked!:)


	16. Time To Start A New Chapter In Life

So here's another chapter because I'm feeling generous! : P Warning lemon ahead!

Chapter 15 – Time to start a new chapter in life

Sakura slowly opens her eyelids, her emerald eyes shining brightly from the morning sun coming through the window. She sits up and looks towards the man beside her and smiles watching him sleep. A smirk appears on Sasuke's face "how long do you plan on watching me?" he opens his eyes, which hold a mischievous glint in them and he props up on his elbow. Sakura's eyes widen and she hits him playfully,

"Sasuke! You weren't asleep, you big faker!" she says incredulously.

He laughs "not quite, I haven't been a sleep for a while" he smiles as he traces his hand along Sakura's stomach, which earns him a soft giggle from the pink haired girl.

"Hehe Sasuke that tickles" she laughs.

He smirks "Oh really? Maybe I should do this…" he pounces on top of her pinning her down to the bed tickling her.

She giggles "No Sasuke that's not fair! Stop! Stop please!" she manages to say while laughing till her sides get sore.

"Say pretty please master Sasuke" he smirks. Sakura laughs playfully punching him,

"Sasuke!" her sides start to really ache from laughing so much. She catches her breath and smiles looking up at him, he in turn stops tickling her and stares down at her moving a strand of hair from her red face. He slowly leans down capturing her mouth with his gently and slides his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance, which she willingly grants opening her mouth slightly. Sasuke's tongue shoots inside her mouth exploring it, licking her walls tasting the sweetness of her. He meets her tongue which fights against his.

Sasuke grabs the back of her head moving it closer to him deepening the kiss wanting to explore her moist caverns more, there is urgency in the kiss. If it wasn't for the growing need of oxygen they would have both kept going. As they pull apart Sakura looks into Sasuke's eyes smiling up at him, he smiles back down at her and she raises her head leaning forward to gently lick his lower lip, earning her a growl from within Sasuke, he forcefully captures her lips again the kiss full of need and lust. The growing ache in his lower regions clouded his judgement, he starts to ravage her mouth and his kisses move down to her neck, he sucks on her neck and then bites into her hard. She gasps half in pain but more in pleasure, he smirks lapping up the blood that had trailed down her neck.

All the while his hands moved down the small of her back resting on top of her ass, giving a gentle pinch making Sakura jumps slightly he smirks at this reaction liking it. His other hand trailed down her chest and over her stomach to just above where the hem of his shirt ended on her, underneath was the treasure he wanted.

She looked at him with a hint of pink on her cheeks and nodded allowing Sasuke to go further. Sasuke's hand snaked under the shirt playing with her soft pink curls and moved his hands in between her swollen, moist folds and he smirks feeling her wetness. Sakura's face now a deep scarlet and her eyes widen and she lets out a gasp as Sasuke inserts a finger inside of her moving it in and out slowly and added another finger in moving them in and out of her faster. Sakura holds the bed sheets tight tilting her head back moaning. Sasuke removed them and smirked at the disappointed look on her face and slowly dipped his head between her legs feeling the heat radiating off of her and shot his tongue inside of her.

"Oh!" Sakura moaned loudly, liking this new experience. He kept flicking his tongue in and out of her swirling it around her walls holding her hips and burying his face deeper in her. Sakura couldn't take much more she felt like her body was going to explode and just when she couldn't take it anymore, she experienced her first orgasm and her juices flowed into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

He looked at her licking his lips making Sakura want him to take her right now. "Mmm…you taste like cherry blossoms" she blushed. Sasuke lifted his head up "taste how good you are" he kisses her passionately sharing her cum with her. Sakura tastes the sweet tangy taste kissing him deep. The bulge inside his pants growing harder and she blushes feeling it against her leg.

Sasuke started to get impatient ripping off his shirt from Sakura's petite frame revealing her body, he looked her up and down admiring her body. She felt slightly embarrassed and tried to cover herself. Sasuke smiled "Sakura don't hide, you don't need to you're beautiful, besides if you recall I have seen you naked before" Sakura's thoughts went to when she was held captive by Sasuke and Orochimaru, she shook those thought out of her head not wanting to spoil the moment.

"That was under different circumstances..." she says slowly moving her arms away from her body. Sasuke smiles and takes his shirt off tossing it to the floor showing off his hard abs. Sakura traces a finger down them, Sasuke shivers slightly under her touch grabbing her finger and gently sucking it. He quickly removes his boxers giving Sakura a good view of his dick, her eyes widened at how big it was and she bit her lower lip nervously. Sasuke noticed this and smiled "Sakura I promise not to hurt you" he assured.

She nodded "o...ok" he positioned himself and looked at her,

"Sakura are you ready to do this?" he asked. She chewed her lower lip again and nodded,

"Hai, I am, Just a little nervous I… I'm new to this" she blushed. Sasuke smiled caressing her cheek,

"Don't be ashamed, I will make this special for you" she smiled back and Sasuke slowly stuck the tip of his dick inside of her separating her walls moving more fully in. Sakura winced as he entered her feeling herself stretch inside. Sasuke looked down at her and she nodded and he slowly began to gain more speed, the pain soon vanished and was replaced with pleasure. Sakura felt in ecstasy her body never feeling these urges before and she liked it. Sasuke pumped in her faster grunting, Sakura moaned her legs spreading open more like they had a mind of their own, her knees slowly raised and Sasuke pushed them back down with one hand and kept going. Sakura grabbed his shoulders digging her fingernails into him and tilted her head back moaning his name. He smirked liking the sound of his name come from her mouth. He moaned and kept going faster and faster, she moved with him bucking her hips to meet his. With every thrust she tightened around his dick, he groaned "Sakura you're so tight! So hot!" with his last thrust he finally reached his climax and came inside of her. Sakura came with him ignoring the trickle of blood that travelled down her inner thighs.

Taking quick breaths they finally relaxed, Sasuke fell on Sakura but not too much to hurt her and she stroked his hair. Her hair sticking to her face, Sasuke rolled off of her and lay next to her wrapping an arm around her, she rested her head on his chest and sighed "so that's what love feels like...wow!" Sasuke smiled kissing her forehead,

"You were amazing" she smiled trailing her finger along his abs,

"I love you Sasuke kun"

"I love you too Sakura chan" she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, he watched her delicate features and smiles _**too perfect **_he slowly started to drift off himself!

So yeah I don't usually write lemons but tell me what you think! Thanks:)


	17. Of Spirits and Higher Callings

Hey Guys! I'm sort of back...I'm sorry I can't say I'm back 100% But I work now and my life has been so hectic and busy, so sitting down to write this is just amazing, but I love my stories, my fans, so I thought I can't leave this story up in the air, you deserve to see it finished, so as a big treat for you all I am posting 4 chapters! That's right 4! Up till the very end. I have some other stories in the making but I wanted to finish off my stories I started first. Sorry again for not updating in like forever! Please enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated!

**Chapter 17 - Of Spirits and Higher Callings**

Sasuke woke up a few hours later, he turned over to hug Sakura, but he found a simple note lying on the pillowcase instead. Curious he picked it up and his eyes scanned the note as he began to read it, his brows furrowed into a frown as the note read:-

_Dearest Sasuke,  
Earlier was amazing truly, I'll never forget it. You were always the guy I imagined being with and I love you so much, but I can't stay...I need some time alone. I'm sure you understand.  
Love always Sakura xx_

Sakura stood still on the bridge with her arms folded across her chest looking out towards his house, she let out a sigh, "I did as you asked, I hated to leave him like that."

"You shall be with him again soon enough, your role in this is very important, but we have seen Sasuke's path and if he doesn't change, he shall be rooted in darkness and evil. You are here, for you are the only one who can save him. As the one he loves you shall be his light. The young Uchiha has much potential for this village, he will be able to save people and fight off the enemies but only after he has returned to who he once was." Came a soft gentle voice from behind, the figure travelled in front of Sakura, a beautiful young woman with long flowing purple hair floated before her wearing a long lilac dress which swayed ghostlike in a seemingly invisible wind.

"Talia what if I can't do it? What if I fail?" Sakura asked the spirit with worry. Talia shakes her head and smiles,

"Why do you think we brought you back? You can do it; you shall aid Sasuke in a final battle to save the village and him, but as soon as you have helped him your time here is over, you shall come back with me to the land of spirits, you have a higher purpose now, you have moved on from this place."

"This was all planned centuries ago wasn't it?" Sakura frowns looking down at her hands.

"Yes, we chose you Sakura, even though your death was momentary, you still died and left this existence, we saw the kindness and good in your heart and knew then that you deserved to be a higher being just like me, we granted you this one opportunity to save your beloved, but your work is not done yet." Talia floats away, Sakura raises her hand and opens her mouth to say something but no words appear and she just watches her go.  
She turns around and walks off the bridge and sits on the nearby bench just under a cherry blossom tree. "I truly have a higher calling, It's always been my destiny to end up like this, but oh Sasuke...I love him so much and now I'm going to have to leave him again, this time for good" tears fall and she clenches her fists tight "No! I have to be strong I have to do this..." She nods and stands up with a look of determination "...tonight" her head looks upwards towards the leaves as they blow through the wind, as its strong gust carries them away.

Well thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and now get started with the other 3 chapters! He he!


	18. Don't Forget Who You Are

**Chapter 18 - Don't Forget Who You Are**

Sakura heads back to Sasuke's house and hesitates as she goes to knock on the door, but before her fist can touch the smooth surface of the wood, the door opens and she is just stood there for a second with her fist raised in the air. She smiles slightly and lowers her hand "heh Sasuke hi..." she says softly. Sasuke stands still in the doorway with his jacket on looking at her with an annoyed look on his face,

"Sakura...I was just going to look for you, where have you been?" he looks at her intently.

"Oh um, I was just out, you know to spend some alone time to clear my head and now I'm back" she looks at him. He nods not saying anything and moves aside to let her in, she softly brushes past him walking into the house. As Sasuke steps in behind her the door slams shut. She jumps slightly and walks over to the couch sitting down; Sasuke stands in front of her. Slowly looking up to face him she sighs "Sasuke,I came to warn you you're in danger and so is the village" He frowns,

"why tell me? What am I supposed to do? Why don't you go get Naruto or someone to help" he says without any emotion.

"You know I can't, no one else apart from you and Tsunade and Gaara for some reason know that I am back" she frowns looking at him. Sasuke folds his arms,

"Then I'll go get some ANBU" Sakura stands up angrily,

"Have you even listened to a word I said?! You don't get it do you? You are the one who also needs saving, there's no time we have to go now. Sasuke you used to care about this village about people and if all you do is think about revenge then there will be no saving you, I want to help, to get you back to your old self again, the true hero" Sasuke looks at her blankly and simply says,

"You're wrong" She shakes her head,

"We have to go now" she moves to walk around him and he harshly grabs her wrist.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? You think I'm letting you go! I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again, no you're staying here" he glares at her. She turns to face him,

"No! You don't get a choice in this Sasuke, I'm going whether you like it or not, because I still care about this village even if you don't, so I'm gonna fight for it and for the people in it, besides as much as you don't want to admit it, you need me Sasuke, I'm all you got so we're gonna defeat this thing together! Now are you with me?!" she harshly pulls out of his grasp and walks out.

Sasuke frowns and quickly follows her "how do you know all this?"

"I just do ok, now come on there's not a lot of time left, this thing that shall destroy the leaf village is also designed to destroy the Last Uchiha...that would be you Sasuke" she looks at him seriously. He looks back at her shocked and nods serious now. They continue on walking and reach there location heading into the base that the genin hide in where there is an attack on the village. They walk along the corridors and Sasuke frowns,

"Just so you know I'm taking a lot on faith here" he shakes his head continuing to walk. They step inside the big area and the walls behind them seal up making any means of escape impossible. They look around quickly and a figure approaches the both of them, as it comes into light his face is shown in full view clearly visible. Sasuke clenches his fists and grits his teeth "Itachi..."

So thought I'd leave you on a cliff hanger there even though not much point as the next chapter is already up to read lol!


	19. The Last Battle

**Chapter 19 - The Last Battle**

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen as they see the big machine behind Itachi and it is activated, Sakura looks at him "That must be the thing that will destroy the leaf village, no matter what we must stop that machine!" Sasuke nods,

"right, you deal with that and I'll stop Itachi" Sakura nods and starts to move slowly towards the machine way."What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke glared. Itachi smirks stepping forward,

"I told you we would have our rematch little brother, you were lucky last time, only this time you shall die before my hand!" Sakura glares at him clenching her fists tight. "And oh look who you've brought with you, how pitiful" he turns back to face Sasuke, "I should have killed you all those years ago I know that now, there can only be one Uchiha, I can't have you disgracing the name, die Sasuke!" He lunges at him, as Sasuke just stands there trying to come to terms with the fact that Itachi was back. Sakura grabs his hand quickly and he glares at her "You!" she glares back,

"That's right, still got some anger from that time you killed me!" she punches him hard and he takes the hit smirking.

"Sakura let me deal with him. You work on stopping that machine before the village is no more" Sasuke looks at her, she nods and rushes back over to the machine looking at all the buttons,

"Eh right, let's try this one" she presses different buttons and gets electrocuted by one and yelps sucking her finger "nope, not that one." Sasuke looks at Itachi as they circle each other,

"You shouldn't have come back, you haven't changed at all" Itachi grins punching him hard knocking him flying back, he hits the wall hard and stands up wiping his mouth and sees Itachi surrounded by a blue light.

"Oh I have Sasuke" he grins. Sakura watches wide eyed and concentrates harder on shutting down this machine, for Sasuke's sake as well as the village's. Sasuke gets up and throws a few punches which Itachi easily dodges and counters hitting Sasuke with several powerful punches of his own. The fight goes on like that for a while; Sasuke takes all the hits, Itachi looks down at a bloodied and bruised Sasuke "Is this really it? Is this the best you got? You used to fight for what was right, but now you're just a coward" he smirks stepping on him, Sasuke coughs and also smirks holding Itachi's foot tight.

"Heh well guess what rules change, you're fading" Sasuke pushes him off and Itachi flips back in the air and Sasuke stands up holding his chest. The blue light starts to fade away from Itachi and Itachi frowns. Sasuke looks upwards towards Sakura and smiles "I have my light," with that being said he throws powerful punches at Itachi and seems to be having the upper hand when the ground rumbles and Sakura holds onto the machine tight.

"What's happening?!" Sasuke looks around as Itachi smirks when a bright light starts to appear from the ground.

"It's the beginning of the end, the thing that will kill you for good" Itachi states and Sasuke glares and continues to fight him, while Sakura goes back to the control panel on the machine.

"Come on there must be a way to stop this" she frantically pushes any buttons and finally the light fades and whatever was going to appear seems to have retreated.

"No!" Itachi yells and Sasuke smirks grabbing him from behind and snaps his neck.

"Goodbye brother, I have finally avenged my clan and killed you!" he glares kicking his brother's body. Sakura jumps down and looks at him and smiles.

"You did it" she hugs him tight. Sasuke looks on and thinks about that and smiles hugging her back,

"Come on, looks like the leaf village is safe, let's go home" she looks at him and smiles slightly,

"You're right you saved the village well with some help from me of course he he, but Sasuke there's something I have to tell you..." she looks at him and he moves to looks at her.


	20. Goodbye Is Never Easy

Well this is the final chapter of this story! It's finally finished, thank you all so much for your reviews and support for this story, it means a lot to me and I'm glad you stayed with it and held on after months of no updates so now I can finally leave this story in peace and let people read it to their own entertainment thank you =]

**Chapter 20 - Goodbye Is Never Easy**

Sakura steps back "I can't stay here..." she starts. He looks at her confused,

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I can't say, but my time here is done, this isn't me anymore, I'm on a higher level now, I wish I could stay with you but I can't. I achieved what I set out to, I got my guy back on track, that's all I wanted, at least your heart is out of the darkness now, I know you will do good, you shall protect those in need" she smiles touching his cheek.

"Sakura I don't understand, just stay here, don't go" he tries.

"Please don't make this harder, I'm sorry" she steps back more. "I will miss you and will always love you" she looks at him and moves closer and kisses him passionately and he kisses her back, tears fall as she can't hold them back anymore, she moves back and sighs "I have to go, please take care of everyone and remember what I said" she puts on a smile trying to stay strong. He tries to say something but she turns back around and interrupts him, "Oh and you're welcome" with that being said she disappears out of his sight. He just stands there sadly,

"thank you" he sighs looking at where she once stood.

Sakura meets Talia, the tears still falling. "Goodbye is never easy, but you don't belong in this world anymore, you are needed elsewhere" she explains. Sakura sadly nods slowly and holds Talia's hand as they return to the spirit world. Sasuke lies in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking how all this happened, he was glad that she knew he loved her and at least they had a happy time together.

He turned over and sighed "I miss her so much" he got up quickly thinking of something and grabbed some clothes on and rushed out the door running to the little graveyard which was just outside the memorial place.  
He pushed opened the iron gates and headed inside his eyes scanning the area until he found a grave which had a cherry blossom tree on it, he sank to his knees in front of it and touched the earth, he noted that the ground was undisturbed and he smiled nodding and looked up at the stars. "She never did come back, she just wanted to help me sort my life back on track and she did, i owe you, thank you" he stood up and touched the gravestone gently and placed a fresh cosmos flower on it. He walked away, memories of him and Sakura stayed with him and he was glad that they had both been given a second chance. As he walked back to his house he realized he couldn't bring her back but he would live in a way that would honour her.

Ok so I'm sorry, I guess it's not a happy ending! I just wanted to write something different, do all the twists and turns and end in a way you wouldn't have thought of! Please read and review thanks =]


End file.
